


Collared

by a_hand_outstretched



Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_hand_outstretched/pseuds/a_hand_outstretched
Summary: He looked up at her from the floor, head tilted back slightly, hands resting palm down on his thighs. Pretending patience, like a golden retriever with a treat held above his nose.





	Collared

Gerri sat at her desk, turned to look out at the afternoon skyline as she responded to question after question on the phone pressed to her ear. She heard her office door open and, without turning to look, waved off whoever it was who had come in. The motion was evidently ignored -- Gerri heard rustling across the room. She swiveled around to see Roman closing her office curtains, panel by panel, making his way closer to her desk. He finished the task and stood looking at her, loosening his tie.

“Not now,” she mouthed at him.

He gave her a fiendish smile and mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key. He walked over and knelt down between the chair and the desk.

She could feel the eagerness rolling off him. Roman got like this over trivial things sometimes, flaunting his meager kills to her, looking for a gold star. The bigger accomplishments, ones he actually worked for, scared him and had to be gift-wrapped in sarcasm and feigned nonchalance accordingly.

He looked up at her from the floor, head tilted back slightly, hands resting palm down on his thighs. Pretending patience, like a golden retriever with a treat held above his nose.

She glanced at the curtains. They covered the entire wall of glass separating her from Waystar’s best and brightest, but she knew her secretary was sitting just on the other side -- hell, she was also on this conference call. Had Roman even bothered to lock the door? It’d be so easy to spread her knees and guide Roman’s head where she wanted it… Her name came up in the call she’d all but forgotten the subject of and she scrambled to respond.

“Of course, I sent the contract to Jack yesterday to get his eyes on it.” Words continued to fall out of her mouth but she barely registered them.

Fuck it. In all her years at Waystar Royco, she’d never once gotten off at the office. She wasn’t granted the indulgences her male peers took with abandon back then -- not if she wanted to be taken seriously, anyway. She’d earned this.

Gerri kicked her heels off, dragged down the zipper on the side of her skirt and began hiking it up far enough to allow her legs some range of movement. She shook her head slightly, mouthing, “Well?” at Roman when the phone conversation turned away from her again.

He ran his hands up her thighs, so slow it tested even her considerable patience, until he was able to hook his fingers around the waistband of her nylons and underwear. He tugged both down together, quickly, tossing them somewhere under her desk.

Roman slid his hands under her and spread her legs apart. He caught her eye as he leaned forward, pausing to breathe her in.

“I don’t have the numbers in front of me right now, but if your team can… uh huh, ah yes, yes, that will be fine.” Gerri tried again for coherence but Roman’s tongue was very suddenly very inside of her. He really did know how to use that mouth -- as with most of his skills, it just took the right motivation to get results.

Her free hand went to the back of his head, pushing him up to get his mouth on her clit. He replaced his tongue with two fingers, pumping slowly in and out, while his thumb rubbed circles against her. Her eyes went to the door, then to the crack of glass left uncovered between curtain and wall.

He added a third finger and she bit her lip hard enough to nearly break the skin. She arched her back then, pressing forward to take exactly what she needed, until a gentle scrape of his teeth pushed her over the edge. She contained herself as the wave crashed over her, squeezing her legs around Roman’s head.

When she relaxed she accidentally let out a sigh loud enough for someone on the call to ask what she wanted to add. “Oh no, I’m sorry, I just got some bad news about a dinner reservation, please, continue.”

Roman grinned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

She thought about kissing him then, even reaching down to take care of him herself, but, no, that’s not what he needed. Gerri pushed two fingers into his mouth instead.

He licked and sucked on her fingers like his life depended on it. One hand still gripping her thigh, he reached down to finally unzip his pants.

She watched his frenzied movements and thought about what she’d say to him if she wasn’t on the phone. _You never have any self-control do you, you spoiled little worm, you do your job passably well for five minutes and think you deserve a reward, I should make you walk out of here now with your dick still hard and fingers wet with me._

A quiet moan escaped him as if he could read her mind, and in retaliation Gerri shoved her fingers further down his throat.

Roman gagged and came at the same time, face red and jaw slack once she let up the pressure. He pressed a quick, wet kiss to her hand, then collapsed, sprawling back so he ended up lying halfway under the desk.

Gerri made a mental note to get the carpet cleaned.

“I am sorry to cut out early, but I do have a three o’clock. I’ll have Maria send me the notes and follow up with you all on Tuesday.” She hung up without waiting for anyone’s goodbyes.

“So what was this about, anyway?” she asked Roman.

Roman didn’t lift his head up to respond, kept his eyes closed and talked into the open space below her desk. “I got Clairmont to agree to a meeting. No guarantees, but if I buy him enough gold leaf champagne he might lay us a Fabergé egg. I mean, you know, he might _consider_ getting interested in a collaboration with Parks in Europe.”

“That’s good. That gives us something to work with. Do you think we need to bring Amir in?”

“No, this is just me. Don’t want to,” he held up a hand and wiggled his fingers, “spook him.”

Gerri hummed her agreement and Roman smiled faintly at the approval. They fell silent for a moment, Roman’s breaths still coming a little fast. Gerri decided there was no time like the present for a plunge into the unknown.

“I’ve thought about it, Roman. Making this… legally binding.”

“And you’ve decided to chop my dick off and and drop it off the roof? Oh, aim for the hot dog cart on the south side, will you? I want some poor asshole to eat me with a side of mustard.” There was that nonchalance again. He sat up and zipped his pants, looking like he was about to stand.

“Stay,” Gerri ordered, and he did. She attempted to straighten her skirt, then leaned forward to grab a ring of keys off the corner of her desk. She used the smallest of the bunch to open the middle drawer on the right hand side and pulled out a manila folder and a thin little box.

Gerri held the folder, thick with paper, out to him and he took it gingerly, as though it were a bomb ready to blow at any sudden movement.

“Read it. Read it over, and think about what you really want, Roman.”

“I know what I want.” A simple statement, as though nothing could be more obvious or irrefutable than them, together.

It shocked her, a little, how young he could look at times. It wasn’t innocence behind that look -- lord knows he’d never known much of that -- but maybe a certain kind of ignorance. For all their worldliness and wickedness, the Roy children were a bit like baby birds fallen out of the nest; ready to hop into the mouth of any moderately charming fox passing by.

Gerri considered him for a moment.

She opened the box and took out a slender bracelet, strands of silver woven tightly together, designed to lie flat and tight against the skin. She watched Roman’s eyes go to it as she dangled it between her knees. It wasn’t flashy, would disappear under a jacket sleeve or shirt cuff, wouldn’t catch the eye of nosy siblings or suspicious girlfriends.

Gerri turned it so Roman could see the underside of the bracelet. On a dark band near the clasp, _GK_ was engraved in silver.

Without a word, he held his wrist up to her. 


End file.
